Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
Next events' Agenda IMPORTANT: This week's Quorum will also occur at 8PM GMT, NOT 7pm. Again, an attempt to make the time more convenient for several delegates. ---- Please feel free to add things you wish to be discusssed about all events here. Comments * Does "membership applications" include ours?--Comrade Mark Dresner 21:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Absence notices *Sandus delegates will not be able to attend, as far as I know. --Cajak [★Admin★] 09:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *Commandate of Samana Cay may not be able to attend, depending on the length of an important National Council session. --Samana Cay Sumpland 21:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Barrington Trial Once again, I will say that I wish to appeal in light of new evidence. Please do not ignore this request. Joe Foxon 08:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I will contact you about it soon Francisvillegov 18:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT NOTICE - WEBSITE AND OFFICIAL GUM EMAILS Dear Friends and Colleagues, It is with great pleasure that I can announce the Grand Unified Micronational officially has its own domain name (http://www.grandunifiedmicronational.org) and a new, professional website is currently being designed for use with it. This website is being funded entirely by the Central People's Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia - I have paid personally, and the State Treasury will be transfering funds to me on November 15th 2009 to account for the expense. Subsequently, all future payments will be made by the State Treasury. As a result of this, I can also announce that we now have official e-mails to contact GUM officials with. All three are now operational. These e-mails are: *'lethler@grandunifiedmicronational.org' - the e-mail of the Chairman (after I leave office, this will become chairman@grandunifiedmicronational.org) *'judge@grandunifiedmicronational.org' - the Supreme Judge *'vicechair@grandunifiedmicronational.org' - the Vice-Chairman Please use these e-mails for official GUM business in future. Robert Lethler Statement of Activity I make every effort to attend meetings, and I had intended to do so today. However, due to the blizzard conditions in the Northeastern United States, there were a number of power outages, my house included. Therefore I had no way to access the chatroom. On other occasions, I make every effort to attend chatroom meetings, but my schedule is more than crammed. If it seems fit, I will not be opposed to a temporary suspension of my nation from this organization, if this will benefit GUM. I would like to keep this as a last resort, but if it must be done, I do not oppose. Any other questions can be emailed to me at samanacay@live.com. -Samana Cay Sumpland 22:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Statement accepted. You will be contacted shortly to see if it is possible to add you to the special dispensation list, which means you level of activity will not be defined by Quorum attendance. Lethler Barrington Trial I have decided that I will appeal after being persuaded by Mr Reinhardt (he didn't interfere with my nation's affairs, just gave advice as I did, however, I won't be pressing charges). I have found some evidence to back up my appeal if you will kindly take the time to hear (or read) it. Joe Foxon 17:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC)